


Meeting

by somnolentblue



Series: J2 Sailor Senshi! [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Dean meets Sailor Moon!Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Sentences, Six Terrible Crossover Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92715) by [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue). 



> This isn't quite a proper fic, and it started at [Six Sentences, Six Terrible Crossover Ideas](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/47519.html). Then gigglingkat asked what would happen when Dean met Sailor Moon!Jared. Additionally, this is crackfic written as commentfic. ([original post](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/47519.html?thread=88479#t88479))

Dean: "He's got such pretty legs, Sam!"  
Jensen: growl  
Dean: "Sorry, dude, you're a handsome devil, but your legs just don't look like that."  
Jensen: GROWL  
Sam: "Dean, he's about to kill you. Stop hitting on his princ- girlfr- boyfr- his Jared."  
Dean: "Legs, Sammy, legs."  
Jared: "Jensen, dude, chill."  
Sam: *drags Dean to the Impala [appropriate chibi-fication occurs onscreen]*

ALTERNATIVELY!!!!!

Dean, investigating a report of mysterious lights and freaky playing cards, observes Jared transforming into Sailor Moon. They hook up and solve crimes for a bit; Jared's been dreaming of his prince, who looks like Dean, and thinks that (regardless of what Sadie tells him) Dean could be his prince. However, Sadie ascertains that Jensen is Jared's prince, reincarnated as Sailor Earth, and Dean wanders off, sacrificing his happiness for Jared's starry eyed dreams.

(Okay, Jared's ability to have starry eyes at the drop of a hat was starting to freak him out. Maybe. And he never could quite get over the impulse to flinch and sprinkle holy water every time Sadie talked - dogs talking was just unnatural. Additionally, anyone, even Jared, being able to down more junkfood than Dean was against the natural order. The outfit never got old, though. And that magical disguising wand pen thingy was great for happy fun time activities; okay, Dean maybe borrowed it once or twice while on a hunt to get information - it was for the greater good! Alright, maybe he wasn't really sacrificing his everlasting happiness.)

So, after they all banded together to stop the apocalypse, Jared and Jensen lived happily ever after as Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth with Sadie providing snarky commentary on their lives as necessary. Dean, Sam, and the Impala lived happily ever after, too.

The End.


End file.
